¿Me Amas?
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Harry estaba muy aburrido, y para Draco eso es desesperante mal resumen pero que les digo perdonen mi existencia... DxH (no es plagio, también estoy en amor yaoi)


**¿Me Amas?**

**Autora: Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**

**Beta: Himeko Uchiha Haruno**

Draco leía tranquilamente un libro en la sala común de Griffindor …si después de la guerra y que Harry-súper-sexy-ahora-novio-de-Malfoy-Potter resultara vencedor, pues digamos que el heredero de los Malfoy al fin podía vivir su propia vida a su manera, y eso incluía a "San Potter" como pareja…mientras su novio hacia... Nada en el suelo enfrente de él.

-oe Draco ¿qué haces?- pregunto Harry sentado en el suelo mirando al Malfoy con cara de aburrimiento.

Draco levanto su perfecta ceja rubia- Me estoy cepillando los dientes ¿que no es obvio?- pregunto rodando los ojos.

-deja lo pesado es que estoy aburrido- dijo Harry acostándose tirándose de largo a largo en el suelo.

-¿por qué no vas con tus amiguitos?- pregunto el rubio regresando su mirada al libro

-están haciendo que se yo en alguna parte del castillo- dijo Harry girando y quedando boca abajo en el suelo

-es obvio lo que están haciendo, casi 7 años de tensión sexual no es fácil, y con las ganas que le tiene la comadreja a Hermione- dijo Draco divertido viendo el trasero de Harry

-no era necesario esa imagen en mi cabeza- dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo

-tu y yo hemos echo cosas peores- dijo Draco recordando cierta escena en el salón de pasiones la cara que coloco su padrino Severus fue única, uno de sus más preciados recuerdos con su moreno novio.

-¿por qué a Ron le sigues diciendo comadreja?- pregunto el Griffindor

-las malas costumbre no se pierden, además el me sigue diciendo hurón-

-buen punto… ¿qué lees?-

-un libro (?- dijo Draco comenzando a sentir estrés por las "inteligentes" pregunta que le hacía Potter

-Dracoooo- dijo Harry acostándose en el mueble apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su rubio novio

El Slyterin suspiro cuando Harry se aburría era peor que un niño de 5 años -¿qué sucede?

-¿por qué sales conmigo?- pregunto el de cabellos azabaches jugando con los botones de la camisa del Malfoy

El rubio dejo un libro en una mesita y se acomodó mejor porque necesitaba mucha paciencia y relajarse era una buena forma de conseguirla

-porque eres muy follable- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado

El moreno se sonrojo violentamente -eres detestable- dijo Potter

Malfoy solo se limitó a sonreír y acariciar los cabellos rebeldes de su novio, Harry se restregó mas contra Malfoy le gustaba que le mimaran, Draco siempre le decía que era como un gatito, SU gatito, y no lo negaba solo a él le permitía llamarlo así.

-oe Draco-

-mmmph?-

-sabes te amo, y siempre te lo digo pero _¿me amas?_- pregunto Harry con un sonrojo -muy adorable para el rubio- mirando a esos ojos plata que lo enloquecía y los hacia perderse cada vez que los miraba

-mmmm, nop- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad?- Pregunto Harry con dolor en sus ojos

-no, a ver espera... Creo que... Siento algo raro en el estómago, cuando te veo. Son como maripooosas... Que dan vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vuel...

-¡eso es amor, me amas, realmente me amas!- dijo Harry emocionado

-espera... Se me quito, solo era asco, disculpa.- dijo Draco más que divertido por la reacción siguiente de su novio ya que se levantó de sus piernas y lo miro furioso

-¡hijo de puta!- grito Harry alejándose del rubio, pero Draco fue más rápido y lo jalo del brazo, dejando al Griffindor sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas de Harry a cada lado- suéltame- decía el moreno tratando de quitarse del regazo del slyterin

-te amo, tonto, claro que te amo- y beso a Harry como le gustaba -por no decir que le gustaba hacer transfusión de saliva con su novio- mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del moreno acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, Harry abrazo a Draco por el cuello, cuando rompieron el beso un hilo de saliva los unía, Draco unió su frente con la de san Potter y dijo -quieres hacer cosas más divertidas en tu habitación, antes de que llegue la comadreja con su novia-

-esperaba que dijeras eso-

Fin :3

**N/A: geeeeente este es mi primer fic Draco/Harry "Drarry" bueno no el primero que escribo pero si el primero que publico, esto lo hice en un arrebato se azaramiento nivel dios en clases de química, junto a mi salvaje sexy beta Himeko-chi alias Daimar que me mostro una imagen y vi que se adaptaba perfectamente a Draco y a Harry y nació este escrito. Espero les haya gustado y si no pues bueno perdonen mi existencia, dejen Review es algo que me alienta a dejar la pereza y seguir escribiendo lo malo es que el internet no ayuda u_u **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
